


The one where Beth saves the day

by naturegoddess210



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), BAMF Beth Greene, Beth Greene Lives, Character Death Fix, Do-Over, Episode: s06e10 The Next World, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Funny, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Alexandria Safe Zone (Walking Dead), Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: What if season 6x10 was different because Beth saves the day.Or the one where they didn't lose the the truck of food because  Beth was there.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Kudos: 34





	The one where Beth saves the day

**Author's Note:**

> Some lines are edited just for the sake of fitting Beth in.

A black Chrysler exits Alexandria, three people are inside. 

Rick and Daryl sit up front with Beth in the back, her window rolled down and a few tendrils of blonde whipped her across the face.

She was dressed in a cute pale pink romper that crisscrossed in back and showed off her legs and arms. 

Daryl looks like he always does.arms exposed. 

_Arms bigger than when they got there much to Beth's delight (a decent meal every night and lifting his motorcycle around gave him new muscles that she loved to admire)_

What a odd pair they make, Rick thinks but he knows Daryl has never been happier. Calmer. 

\----

Rick was in a jovial mood, tapping a tattoo against the wheel of the car.

"Today's the day. "

Daryl, Beth's husband answerd in his customay monotonous tone, "Uh-huh."

" We're gonna find food, maybe some people. The law of averages has gotta catch up. What do you think Beth. "

Rick looks in the rearview mirror catching Beth's attention. Daryl looks up through his hair. 

She shrugs, as long as they find food for the people back home and maybe supplies she's happy. She says as much.

Rick nodded, her answer acceptable.

She looks to Daryl who has one foot on the dashboard (which is so unsafe but he doesn't care)

"Daryl, what about you? Do you believe we'll find people ? "

Daryl shrugged, biting his thumb nail, "I don't know. We ain't seen nobody for weeks. Maybe we ain't gonna find nobody. Maybe that's a good thing. Don't. Don't."

Rick laughs, putting in some county music that Beth's fine with but Daryl absolutely hates.

"Don't. Don't. Please don't ", he gives his brother a begging look.

Rick laughs, Daryl doesn't. Beth hides her smirk in her shoulder. 

Man on radio: _Give me the downbeat, maestro._

\------

They turned down a dirt highway, leading into a big grassy field. 

They see an abandoned storage shed with **Sorghum** written on it in big black font. 

They all get out and pull out their weapons just to make sure. 

"Hey, hold up. It's best to be safe. You cover it? " Daryl puts his hand up in pause. 

"Yeah." Rick bangs on the shed, upon not hearing anything they all decided it's safe to open. 

"Yeah, we're good."

There's a big white moving truck inside. Hope springs inside them that maybe there is supplies? 

"One more time?" Daryl has his gun drawn but this time Beth is the one who bangs. 

They wait, nothing. No growls. 

" Nothing" She flips the latch open but her overprotective spouse yanks her back. 

"It's empty" She gives him an annoyed look.

He ignores her. "It ain't locked. "

"Well, how about that? The law of averages. "

"Yep. Let's get this thing going, grab our gear, come back for the car later."

Beth stood behind Daryl looking at the inside filled with boxes of, she assumes, stuff. 

"I can just drive the car behind you guys-"

"No" Her husband cuts her off

Rick intervened "Daryl is right, if a herd comes through and seperates us- I rather us all be in one vehicle. "

Beth gives Daryl a look, "okay _fine_ " 

She knows Daryl is just being Daryl, overprotective. 

"We Take another way back. See what we can see. Think it'll start?"

"Yeah, I do. (chuckles) Sorghum."

\---

Beth is sitting in the middle of her husband and Rick. She could have been driving behind them but she supposed it was safer than getting split up, a herd could come up on them and she could get stranded behind them. It's happened before. 

They spot a gas station and decided it couldn't hurt to stop. 

"We might be able to syphon some gas? This is on half and we don't need to die before reaching home?"

Beth looks up at Daryl, he looks at his brother. 

"She's right, can't hurt"

Rick nods in agreement. 

They ease on into the parking lot of the abandon gas station and they are able to find some gas and refill the truck. 

Every thing is falling into place. 

"Daryl- remember.. "

Beth points at big metal box that Daryl recognizes as a snack machine. 

His face shines like he's reminded of something important. That's why he loves taking his wife with him on runs, he can count on her to remember stuff. 

"Yo, give me a hand with this." Daryl motions to Rick. 

"Ahem." Rick groans "it's too heavy"

"Let's flip it over." Both men try to move the heavy machinery until they're both sweating. 

"I don't think we got it. " Rick leans away panting hard, his face red. 

" got an idea."

In a second he has a chain wrapped around it and is planning on dragging it back, they can dismantle it at Alexandria. 

" It's soda and candy. Why the trouble? "

"It wasn't any trouble. "

Someone bumps into them from behind, a guy, he backs away from them. 

"Hi." Has a rag covering his mouth and a beanie on his head and a long trench coat. 

Who the fuck is this guy? Neo? Hobo Jesus? 

" Back up! Now! Keep 'em up! " Daryl motions for Beth to come back to him, grabbed her arm and stepping in front of her. 

"Whoa, easy, guys. I was just running from the dead"

Rick has his gun out. 

"How many?"

"10, maybe more. I'm not risking it. Once it gets to double digits, I start running. "

Daryl frowns "Where?"

"About a half a mile back. They're headed this way. You probably have about 11 minutes. "

"Okay, thanks for letting us know. " Rick looks at Daryl, unsure of the truth. 

"Yeah. There's more of them than us, right? Gotta stick together."

"Right?" Rick lowers his gun. 

"You have a camp?" The guy asks.

Daryl doesn't like it. 

"No. Do you? " Daryl snaps. 

"No. Sorry for running into you. I'm gonna go now. If this is the next world, I hope it's good to you guys."

" I'm Rick. This is Daryl."

"What's her name?" The guy points with his chin in Beth's direction. 

"None yo business! " Daryl growled, standing more in his line of sight. 

Beth rubbed his back soothingly. 

"Whats your name? " Beth asks, poking her head around. 

"Paul Rovia. But my friends used to call me Jesus. Your pick. "

Daryl growls "I knew it" Fucking hobo Jesus. 

"You said you didn't have a camp. You on your own? "

Rick really wanted to know this guys deal, Beth wasn't sure. She didn't get bad vibes but Daryl didn't like people who call themselves Jesus. It was one slippery slope, away from calling yourself Governor

"Yeah. But, still, best not to try anything."

"Best not to make threats you can't keep, either. "

"Exactly. " The stranger turns to leave. 

"How many walkers-- "Rick started

"No, not this guy." Daryl cut his brother off. 

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"Sorry, gotta run. You should, too. Think you've got about seven minutes." 

" the hell was that? "

" He was clean. His beard, it was trimmed. There's more going on there. He didn't have a gun, either. We could track him, watch him for a while, get to know more. See if he's really alone. Maybe bring him back. "

"Nah, guy calls himself Jesus." He gives Beth a look. He knows what she was thinking. 

She gives him a smile and shrugs 

_Would have been nice to be friends with Jesus_

Beth gasp hearing loud noises, Daryl shoulders her aside, pushing her in back of him. 

Down the alley is the loud cracking of firecrackers set up on a metal trashcan

"Firecrackers."

"Hell."

"shit He swiped your keys, didn't he?"

" shit!"

He hears Beth yell his name in distress. They both run back to see the fucking white truck driving off but Beth was standing right there so who--

"Sorry! "

All three are standing in the road watching their find drive away. 

Beth looks at the two men. 

"I guess we better start running? "

They both groan, "shit"

\---

It's been 15 minutes or more but already both men are breathing hard, the air is humid it's like running in a sauna.

Bethany Marie Deirdre Dixon had long legs; lean but muscled thanks to running from walkers. 

Daryl is always telling her she runs like a doe. Fast and graceful. 

Daryl and Rick slowed "fuck isn't she tired? "

"Nope, damn girl can outrun the dead, got legs like a damn deer. Ey! Beth! Slow down! "

They see the snack machine, it must have come undone, sitting alone in the street. 

Daryl breaks the glass, he yanks out some chocolate, some chips, a few cans of warm soda. He hands most of it to Beth who puts it in her leather backpack. 

"This was a special request from the doctor. "

"Hey, whatever she wants. She saved Carl's life. We didn't know her, and she turned out to be all right."

Daryl takes a spare soda , pops it open, hands it to Beth to drink, who hands it back after taking a womanly sip. 

Daryl takes a gulp and hands it to Rick. 

"If there's still people out here, and they're still people, we should bring 'em in."

"What, like this guy?"

"No, No, not this guy. We still got a trail. Let's go."

They finally see him up ahead he's out side of the truck checking the tires. 

They cut through the woods, guns drawn. 

" still and maybe we won't hurt you. "

Rick has his gun at his head but the guy does a karate move and flips Rick. 

"Sure thing."

He is tackled by Daryl but he shoves him against the van but he doesn't anticipate Beth punching his face. 

"Ah! " Jesus falls flat. He thinks silently that that hurt a lot for how little she looked. 

Daryl gives her a proud look, he taught her that. Beth shakes her wrist slightly. Feeling the sting. 

_Beth winks at him, he almost slaps her ass but remembers they're busy._

"This is done." Rick and Daryl and Beth draw their guns. 

"Do you even have any ammo? "

Just then a walker comes into view ahead and all three shoot at it, dropping it. 

"Okay. You gonna shoot me over a truck? "

"There's a lot of food on that truck. "

"The keys, now. " Beth says

"I think you know I'm not a bad guy."

"Yeah? What do you know about us? "

"Give me the keys. This is the last time I'm asking."

They're tying him up with rope. The guy Paul-Jesus is trying to convince them to let him go but Rick isn't having it. 

"Damn it. You're gonna leave me here like this? You're really gonna do that? "

"Eh, the knots aren't that tight. You should be able to get free... after we're long gone. "

"Maybe we should talk now. "

"Nah. Here. In case you get thirsty."Daryl takes a spare can of soda and shakes it up before tossing it at the guy on the side of the road. 

They all get into the vehicle, it starts "So long, you prick!" Daryl flips the bird. Yelling. 

Rick sighs happy, "Still worked out. Today still is the day. "

Daryl hands Rick a candy bar. 

Beth is back in her spot, Daryl passes her a piece of chocolate which she accepts, she still has the requested soda in her backpack. 

Daryl leans over and turns the volume up on the radio. 

"Hey, look at that." Rick points out a mile into their drive

"Yeah, a barn." Maybe they're find wild chickens. 

Suddenly Beth taps Daryl on his arm " Daryl.. He's on the roof "

He gives her a look like he's confused. 

"The Jesus guy ... Daryl, I hear something"

Just then loud heavy thudding from above can be herd. 

No... 

"hear that?"

thudding continues , Rick turns the volume down. 

thudding continues "I think that son of a bitch is on the roof. " Daryl looks to Rick

"Hold on." Rick says , disbelief on his face

He stops suddenly and the car jolts. 

Tires screech. 

A loud grunt is heard as the guy Jesus falls rather comically off the roof.

Beth sits up "See!! " The guy makes eye contact before running away. 

Rick accelerates the truck. 

"Mother-- Daryl! Daryl!"

Daryl has now opened up the door and jumped, somehow landing perfect while yelling at Beth "stay! "

Beth and Rick are now driving in a circle, trying to corner the man while Daryl chases him. 

Beth is really trying hard not to laugh because it's two grown men playing tag. 

Daryl snarled "We came to a conclusion, asshole! I got him!"

Someone had tied three walkers to a field truck and they had come loose. Rick and Beth jumped out of the vehicle to stab them before they could get far. 

Jesus was quick and made serpentine movements every time Daryl got close. 

"Come here, you little shit!"Daryl snarled trying to lunge at this guy, he was really making him mad. 

Jesus ran to the abandon truck and tried to crawl in, to which Daryl grabbed him like a child and proceeds to yank him out by the feet

Jesus points a gun (his gun!) At him

A walker that Beth and Rick missed has made its way toward Daryl and Jesus. 

Beth's heart stops.

"Duck." He does and sees the Walker go down. 

Daryl snarls,"Thanks. That's my gun!" Punching him right in the face. 

Daryl grunts ," Come here! "

Paul let's out a startled _whoa_ as he is yanked out if the moving truck. 

Except he ends up moving the gear shift and the vehicle starts to move. 

Beth runs, her legs carry her and she's suddenly pushing her husband and Jesus out of the way. 

Jumps into it and drives forward, she drives far enough away before turning the engine off, the keys tightly in her fist this time. 

Every one is silent, Beth just saved the day. The truck full of food and supplies could be sitting at the bottom of the lake right now. 

"WHAT THE HELL! " She is standing there, hands on her hips, 90 pounds , blonde hair in a messy half bun and blue eyes blazing

" if I wasn't here, you guys would have lost everything! "

She walks over to Jesus who is too in shock to speak, gets a hard open palm slap across the face. 

He feels his teeth chatter. 

Daryl flinces. Glad it's not him. 

" everybody get in the car we're going home "

A hour later the whole family is driving back home. Beth sitting on her husband's lap, chocolate bar in her hand , Rick driving, saying how today is still the day. 

Jesus is sitting with his knees up to his chest in the middle. 

"I'm squished" He whines. 

"Too bad" Rick says, Daryl grunts. 

Beth , head resting against his shoulder, sighs contently. Daryl is lovingly stroking her hair. 

Kissing Beth's head. "Thank you baby. M'sorry"

"It's okay, you can make it up to me later. "

**Author's Note:**

> Daryls body has changed since season two three and four. Beth deserves to reap the fruits of Daryl. Season five and onwards Daryl is a beast and Beth should get to be held in his big beefy arms


End file.
